Koschei, Theta, and fields
by Lo613
Summary: What does the Doctor dream of? The Doctor is found sleeping by Amy and Rory. Fluff.


**So basically I've had this in my head for a long time, but the moment when I found this appropriate to write was at five am in the morning, after having not slept a wink, (sleeping is boring) watching people play video games. So yeah, that is how I tend to function. Disclaimer- Don't own it. Sort of wish I did at times but I don't.**

* * *

Amelia Pond and her husband Rory Williams were wandering through the TARDIS, searching for the Doctor. The pair eventually found their way to the main console room where they were positive they could find their energetic friend, working on the ships controls or re-wiring the wires to pass the time.

"So, Doctor! What are you up to then?" Amy asked, loudly enough to be heard by the Time Lord even if he was he was underneath the rooms grated floors. However, there was no response from the Doctor. Growing slightly anxious, Rory spoke this time.

"Doctor? You in here?" He called. Still nothing. He walked around to the opposite side of the TARDIS console and discovered the Time Lord, passed out on the floor, snoring softly. He was positioned in an oddly graceful way, his arms up next to his head, left leg pulled up close to his chest, while his right was extended outwards. Rory felt a small smile play on his lips when he saw that his friend still had his trusty sonic screwdriver gripped tightly in one hand, clutching it much like a small child would a teddy bear or a blanket.

"He's over here, Amy." The nurse called softly. Amy walked around the console to join her husband. She stared at the Doctor in disbelief for a few moments.

"Sleeping." She finally said. "He's sleeping. I don't think I've ever seen him do that before." Amy told Rory. The two stood in in silence for a few minutes longer.

"We can't just leave him here." Rory said after a while. "We should take him to his room or something."

Amy nodded her agreement. "He never did answer our question though. If he had a room in here."

Rory shifted uneasily. "I'm sure he does..." He trailed off. "How do we find it though?" He asked suddenly.

"We could ask the TARDIS." Amy suggested.

"What?! How?!" Asked the nurse, clearly confused.

"The TARDIS is sentient, you know. She and the Doctor are connected. She cares about him, I'm sure she would help us find his room. Don't you ever listen to what he says?" She asked, exasperated.

"Not always, I'm usually trying to save his life." Rory replied dryly. "Anyways, let's go find his room."

Rory bent down and picked up the sleeping figure that was the Doctor as gently as he could. He held his breath for a moment but let it out as a sigh of relief when the Time Lord didn't awake from his slumber.

"He's way too out of it to wake up." He assured his wife.

Amy spoke up.

"Sooo... We're gonna start wondering about in here, Sexy. It would be nice if you could help us." She requested.

The pair climbed up the stair case and entered the hallways of the Doctor's beloved ship. They wandered around for a short time, probably not any longer than four minutes, before Amy noticed a door which was very slightly cracked open. She entered and motioned for Rory to do the same. Rory walked inside and examined the room as he did so. He was unsurprised to find the room rather Spartan in furnishing. It consisted of a small bed, with TARDIS blue sheets he noticed, a small dresser against the wall, and several tall stacks of books -many of them appearing to be written in alien languages- next to his bed. Rory lay his friend in the bed, took off the black shoes he wore and placed them next to the door. Amy removed his light tweed jacket, folded it neatly and placed it on the dresser. She pulled the sheets up to the Doctor's chin and tucked him into bed. She and Rory stood at the foot of the bed and examined their handy work proudly for a few moments.

"I wonder what he dreams about..." Amy mused quietly. Rory shrugged his shoulders.

"Could be anything." He replied. "Planets hundreds of millions of years in our future, anciant civilizations of the past, anything. He's got a police box that travels through time and space, I don't think that there's anything beyond his imagination, not really." Said Rory softly.

"Come on then." Amy grabbed the nurses arm gently. "We'll let him sleep for a while." She led him out of the room and clicked the door closed behind them, leaving the Time Lord and his dreams alone once more.

**oOo**

The Doctor was back on Gallifrey, young, no older than eight. The red grass was below the Doctor's feet as he ran as quickly as he could across the fields, Koschei in his sights. The two friends had been playing their game of tag for hours on end, never seeming to tire. Finally Koschei, who was about a hundred yards ahead of him, stopped and stood next to a tree which made the fields it's home, catching his breath. A short time later the Doctor joined him and the to say down together, leaning against the thick trunk of the solve colored tree. They sat in silence for some time, each simply happy to be in the presence of the other. After a while Koschei's voice broke the quiet.

"Hey, Theata?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"What are you gonna do when you get your TARDIS?"

Theta turned to Koschei. This was a subject the two enjoyed fantasizing about and often discussed.

"I'm going to get away from here as fast as I possibly can." He responded. "Go out and explore the universe. How about you?"

Koschei lay down and Theta followed suite. The pair of them gazed at the orange-red sky, taking in the entirety of it.

"I suppose I'll join you, Theta. Nothing can separate us now right? I can't see why that should ever change." Said Koschei. Theta nodded, seeing his reasoning.

"Can you imagine it though?!" Theta asked excitedly. "The entire universe, Koschei. All of time and space to explore. And we're going to see all of it."

Koschei grinned. "Every civilization, Theta." He agreed. "We'll see them all. Save them all too."

"There'll be an awful lot of running to do, Koschei." Theta warned playfully.

"I think we've already got a lot of practice though. What with all the chasing we do in these fields." Koschei added. Quiet consumed the pair once more, a good, friendly silence.

"Koschei?" Theta finally asked.

"Yes?"

Theta sat up quickly.

"You're it."

He tapped Koschei's shoulder. The two of them stood up as fast as they could and they ran, happily continuing their never ending game of tag, until the Doctor awoke, back in the TARDIS.

* * *

**And that is that. Thank you for reading. Please leave a review on your way out. Have a great day and DFTBA!**


End file.
